The Mission
by emperor1
Summary: The team has been kidnapped and the League must find out why. Will they find them before its to late, or will the team escape and return to the league. Full summary inside. Also contains, Kaldur'Ahn, Miss Martian, and Artemis.
1. Mystery

**SUMMARY: This is a story about the 7 team members being kidnapped. This has Dick as Nightwing and Tim as Robin, as I like Tim as Robin. Who kidnaps the team, and why, and what will happen when they meet the person who set this all up. The first part of this story will contain a lot o drama and angst, and maybe some kissing but other than that nothing to descriptive until later.**

**I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN**

**As I Said above Tim is Robin and he, Kaldur and KF (Wally) rescued Conner in this one, and Dick was already Nightwing at the time, yes its different than show but this is Fan Fiction.**

**Also one more thing, if you see Connor instead of Conner its because I've typed Connor most of my life because of family and friends thats how we'v always spelled and thats what I'm used to, so changing the second "o" to an "e" will take some time, I still mean Superboy no matter what the spelling.**

The mountain was quiet…to quiet, not a sound except for the constant hum of the air conditioning and other mechanics the sound missing was that of the young heroes either watching TV, practicing, talking or just having fun, instead it was absolutely quiet.

Recognized Superman L-01  
Recognized Batman L-02

The two mentors had arrived as scheduled for their weekly training sessions with their mentees. Usually the two young heroes would be waiting for them at the zeta-tube for them because they had been training together and they had become quit a duo, the strongest and the smartest of the young team paired together on most missions was pretty much unbeatable, and with that combination they had become close friends, Conner staying at the Manor one weekend and Tim staying at the Farm another weekend, they'd become best friends just as Wally and Dick had so many years ago.

Superman and Batman new something was up, so they made their way to the entertainment area and were shocked at what they saw. A battle had happened here. The furniture was completed destroyed and burned, the TV was in pieces like it had been thrown at something, craters in the floor and wall, and long streak marks in the ceiling as if a laser beam had traced across them, but the worst of all was what was in the center of the room. Conner's black signature t-shirt torn, Tim's uniform shredded, Artemis' bow, Wally's uniform along with Dick's shredded as well, next to theirs was M'gann's cape burned, and Kaldur'Ahn's weapons broken in half. Immediately they turned to the control room and saw that the computers were destroyed and no way of know what happened from those.

"What the hell happened Bruce?"

"I have no idea, somehow they were attacked without it triggering the emergency alarm or notifying the Bat Cave!"

"We need to contact the Tower, J'onn is up there and maybe he'll be able to locate them."

The two headed to a conference room containing a backup communications terminal for emergencies. Batman punched in the security code and the terminal revealed itself, he immediately punched up the code to contact the Tower.

"Batman, Superman, are you calling to check in."

"No J'onn, we have stumbled onto a battle scene at the mountain and Superboy, Robin, Nightwing, Kid Flash, M'gann, and Artemis are missing, I am not able to locate Robin or Nightwing via their tracking or communicators can you sense M'gann at all."

"Give me a minute!" J'onn stepped aside to concentrate on trying to locate M'gann, a few minutes later he stepped back into view with a very dark look on his face.

"No, I cannot, and for someone to be able to block my telepathic link to M'gann they have to have some powerful friends, along with blocking our communications systems, because the Tower can't locate them either."

"Ok, summon the League to an emergency meeting at the Tower, Superman and I will continue to investigate here and return to the Tower in one hour."

"Copy that Batman, the League will be waiting."

Batman cut the link. "We need to split up and find out what the hell happened here, you take the living quarters, I'll start in the hanger bay. Meet back at the entertainment area in 30 minutes."

Superman nodded and he headed off to the living quarters to see what he could find, while Batman headed to the hanger.

***WITH SUPERMAN***

The living quarters looked like a running battle field, burn marks, bullet holes, furniture all over the place, rooms in disarray, then it hit him, kryptonite, not enough to take him down but enough for him to notice, must be a really small piece, but he was able to track it and found it just inside Conner's room. Luckily he always carried a spare led box around just incase, he picked up the tiny piece which caused some pain but he quickly tucked it into the box and closed the lid. He's keen sense of smell picked up something in the air as well it smelled like chloroform but not enough to knock anybody out, just make them drowsy and not fully there. Superman headed up to the top of the mountain where the ventilation system was mounted and should have been well hidden. What he found shocked him, it was completely destroyed but he could tell that someone had attached a canister of the gas to the system and forced it into the mountain.

***WITH BATMAN***

The hanger was a mess, most of the vehicles were destroyed, the only ones that weren't damaged was the Bio Ship and Sphere. The walls were scorched and craters all over the place, Batman found Robin's birdarangs and Dicks bartarangs in the walls running from the entertainment area to hanger. He had stopped in the training room and everything was destroyed it looked like a bomb had gone off in there. Batman walked to the other side of the Bio Ship and noticed a hole in the wall of the hanger to the outside, it wasn't an explosive hole, and this hole was cut by some type of laser device. He looked over at Sphere who seemed to be completely off line, which was unusual, even the Bio Ship wouldn't respond to him. He took some time to take samples for the Bat computer to analyze along with the Watch Tower computer better safe than sorry. He headed back to the entertainment area to meet Clark.

"Find anything Clark?"

"Yes, it was a running fire fight, scorch marks, furniture all over the place, bullet holes, and I smelled chloroform in the air, not enough to completely knock them out because it wouldn't have worked on Conner, but it was enough to make the drowsy and off their game. Also I found this, Clark handed Bruce the led box, Bruce peaked in and raised an eyebrow.

"Kryptonite?"

"Yeah, I found it just inside Conner's room. Seems whomever did this came prepared. Also I went to the top of the mountain and the ventilation system was destroyed and the remains of a canister are there that they forced into the ventilation system before the attack. Did you find anything?"

"Yup, Same markings you found, the training room looks like a bomb went off in it, Dicks and Tim's batarangs, and birdarangs are littered all over the place. The vehicles are destroyed with the exception of the Bio Ship and Sphere but neither are responding, and there is a hole in the hanger wall that was cut with some type of laser device. I've taken samples enough for the Watch Tower systems and the Bat Cave."

"We better head up to the Tower, the team should be assembled."

With that the headed for the zeta-tube, Batman had called Alfred to inform him of the situation and have the Mountain secured from any intruders until they could decipher what happened. Alfred assured him he would enact the appropriate protocols.

"What protocols is the Brue?"

"Oh just something I've been working on just incase of things like this, you'll see once we brief them League."

***AT THE WATCH TOWER***

Recognized Superman L-01  
Recognized Batman L-02

Aquaman, Green Arrow, Flash and Martin Man Hunter were the first to greet the two arriving from the Mountain.

"What's up you two, J'onn said it was urgent but wouldn't elaborate?"

"Please sit, this is going to be shock to all of you."

Batman began…."The mountain was attacked…"

Green Arrow, and Aquaman both stood screaming "WHAT!"

"We don't know by who, Superman and I just finished a preliminary investigation and Alfred is ensuring the mountain is secured for a more indepth investigation."

"What about the team."

"Superboy, Nightwing, Aqualad, Robin, Artemis, Kid Flash, M'gann are all missing, we cannot locate tham but communications or locator beacons, and J'onn cannot locate M'gann telepathically. We have no idea what happened, I've brought evidence to be analyzed by the computers here and I'll take some to the Bat Cave for it to analyze to ensure accuracy."

"We do know they came prepared." Superman explained about the chloroform, the canister at the ventilation system on top of the mountain, the kryptonite in Superboy's room, the training room, the hanger, and the inactivity of the Bio Ship and Sphere and the hole in the wale of the hanger. The he mentioned the most disturbing part about the whole scene the items of each of the young heroes found on the floor of the entertainment area.

"Where was Red Tornado, he was supposed to be on duty today." Black Canary asked.

"We do not know, he is not answer our communications requests we cannot locate him either."

"We must come up with a plan!" Aquaman stated forcefully.

"Right now we need to discover as much information as possible, I am going to take this back to the Bat Cave to analyze and I may have more information once I return as I have some links in the Cave that are not linked here for security purposes. Superman will be taking charge of the investigation at the mountain and will need your help."

With that Batman took his leave, he was on a mission he was not going to rest until he found his two sons, and make whomever pay for what they have done, its one thing to attack full League Members, but to attack young adults without provocation that was a whole other story. Batman just hopped that Robin's staff was still with him some how because if it was then the young heroes had a fighting chance with what was contained inside if he could get to it and get it to whom it was made for.

"Ok, while Bruce is off doing his detective work I will need a few people to return to the Mountain to get things in order and begin repairs along with investigating thoroughly what happened. I'd like J'onn to be apart of the Mountain team to start, as you may be able to pick up telepathic markers that may still be lingering. Zatanna, Doctor Fate, Black Canary, and Aquaman will also accompany us to the Mountain. The rest of you spread out to your cities, and start to dig, no rock is to be left unturned, no lead is to small do you all understand, the lives of our mentees are in the balance."

Superman new that Flash and Green Arrow wanted to go to the Mountain but he also knew that their resources in the home cities need to be pressed and they were the only ones who could do it, as he would be heading to Metropolis soon to do his own digging and contact Lois, with her sources she should be able to find out something.

***BAT CAVE***

Recognized Batman L-02

"Alfred! Were you able to enact the security protocol?"

"Yes, Master Bruce, the mountain is secure with the shield systems, and the only zeta-tube access to the mountain is now the Watch Tower, not even the Bat Cave zeta-tube will allow entry to the mountain."

"Very good Alfred. I have to analyze the stuff I brought back from the mountain to see if I can find out who did this."

"Sir, if I may, when you first told me of the team being established, I knew you would have primary and secondary security systems in place and possibly tertiary once as well. As I suspected those were found and destroyed. Over the first year of the team I took the liberty of adding more security systems to the cave to ensure the safety of the heroes."

Bruce smirked, he couldn't help but smile, Alfred was very protective of Dick and Tim especially after the loss of Jason, but had become almost a Den Grandfather to them just as Jonathan Kent had.

"I believe if you watch the video you will find out who took the team."

Bruce's eyes went wide…"You mean we actually have video of the attack?"

"Yes sir we do."

Ok this would make things much easier, but know that he had proof of who, they had to come up with a rescue plan.

"Thanks Alfred, I don't know what we'd do without you. Could you please begin the analysis of these fragments, I still want to know what it reveals. I'll watch the video.

Bruce headed to his main computer console and saw that Alfred already had it ready for him, and he hit play. What Bruce saw on the screen made his blood boil beyond belief, did they really think they would be able to get away with this, they were after all attacking the Justice League's mentees. Bruce immediately headed for the zeta-tube to the Watch Tower and then the Mountain, the League needed to know about this.

Alfred heard the departure of Master Bruce and new he was upset just as much as Alfred was when he saw the tape.


	2. The Plot Thickens

The room was dark except for the individual lights shinning down onto the 3 cells seeming suspended in mid air. Each cell had two of the young heroes in it. In the cell to the right was Nightwing, Aqualad, and Kid Flash wearing only their bottoms of their uniforms, luckily Nightwing's mask could only come off by his touch or Batman's. The middle cell held Superboy and Robin, again only wearing their bottoms of their uniforms and Robin still had his mask as it was coded like Nightwing's. Neither mask would come off while under duress which they currently were. The final cell held Artemis and M'gann still clothed, but M'gann had a control collar around her neck to keep her telepathic abilities at bay.

Robin was the first to stir…

"Ohhh….Gods….so not feeling the aster right now!"

"mmmmm….what the hell happened?" Superboy croaked.

"Not sure supey, I'm just waking up like you, and it looks like we're in the same predicament, for some reason no upper garments."

"So not fun!" They both turned to Wally stirring in his cell with Nightwing.

"DAMN! …so not feeling the aster at the moment!"

"Tell me about it Nightwing, do you know what happened?"

"Give me a minute to get my thoughts straight, where are the girls?"

"Over here!" All four guys turned to see the girls sitting against a clear wall in the third cell, looks like they've been awake for a bit.

"We were attacked at the mountain remember, not sure who they were but they definitely knew how to attack and incapacitate us quickly."

"Chloroform gas, I remember smelling it coming into the mountain, and then the explosion in the hanger I heard we ran to see what was going on and men in black began attacking, they were wearing breathers so they weren't affected by the gas, but we were off our game, we fought all over the mountain, I think supey was the first to fall because of the Kryptonite."

"Yeah I still hurt from that, they must not of know that a little would do the trick the size of that rock they threw at me was the size of a coconut! It hurt!"

"Next thing that happened was some type of shock and flash grenade that overload mine and Robin's mask protection, which also affect M'gann, Artemis and Aqualad. Once that was done it was easy to knock us out and kidnap us."

"Supey, how you feeling?"

"Still weak, I think they are leaking some kryptonite in here to keep me docile, just like the collar around M'gann."

"Aqualad is still out…he's severely dehydrated" Kid Flash said.

***CONTROL ROOM SOMEWHERE IN THE FACILITY***

"I see our guests have awakened."

"Yes sir they have. When do we begin."

"Not until our benefactor arrives to talk to them first."

"When will that be, we are all anxious to get started especially on the Martian and Superboy. Batman's protégé's are fine human specimen's as well so they should do nicely, as for the blond hair female I'm not sure about her we shall have to see. I'm also not sure about the Atlantian."

"He should be here tomorrow, for now, your job is to monitor them and ensure that the collar on the Martian does not malfunction and they kryptonite leaking into Superboy's cell remains steady but not so much as to severely hurt him and ensure the Atlantian receives water to fend off dehydration."

"Understood."

The head scientist entered his office and flipped open his communications panel and punched in the code to contact their benefactor.

"Sir we have acquired the assets you requested, all 7 of them."

"Excellent I will arrive tomorrow to inspect them myself. Are they secure as instructed?"

"Yes sir. We've placed the 2 females in one cell, the one called Nightwing and Kid Flash and Aqualad in another Cell and Superboy and Robin in the other cell."

"Excellent, you will be rewarded if all goes well, keep me apprised of any changes in your status, but I assume all should be quiet if your attack was as successful as you say."

"Yes sir, see you tomorrow." With that the head scientist headed back to the Control Room.

"Activate the intercom system!"

"Yes sir. System activated."

"Good evening Sidekicks! You put up a good fight but not good enough as you can see."

"Who is this!" Nightwing demanded.

"You will find out tomorrow, who I am is insignificant, our benefactor will be arriving to inspect you tomorrow before we begin."

"Begin what?" Superboy snarled.

"Now now, Superboy the angrier you get the worse the kryptonite will affect you. If I were you I'd suggest moving to the side of the cell that Robin is on, it's the farthest from the kryptonite, we don't want you any worse for wear when our benefactor arrives. As for begin what, I'll let him explain that tomorrow. We are all very excited to get to work with you and accomplish our mission as directed, so if you cooperate no harm will come to you I can assure you of that."

"RIIIIGHT! You attack us, and kidnap us from our home and drug us and keep us locked up in cages, and for some strange reason our upper garments have been removed, you have a strange way of showing no harm!" Robin shot back.

"Well if you must know, your upper garments were destroyed in the attack on your base that is all nothing sinister about it."

"Nothing sinister about it, you attacked us without provocation! That's noting but sinister!" Artemis yells.

"Be careful young lady your not as valuable as the other 6, one wrong step or word and we will not hesitate to remove you."

Artemis' eyes went wide in shock. Did he just say what she thinks he said. She looked to M'gann and the others and they all were thinking the same thing.

"You know the League is going to find us they are going to find out what happened at the Mountain, hell they probably already know, because Superboy and I were scheduled for training with Superman and Batman this afternoon."

"WHAT! We were assured that you had nothing scheduled and it would be a few days before anybody would miss you. This is not good."

"BWAH! Seems you didn't know everything!"

"We shall see, maybe your just trying to scare us, but enough meals will be provided to you shortly, do not attempt to escape during the delivery or severe penalties will be handed out." With that he cut off the intercom system.

"Feed them in an hour, and ensure a full security detail when at each cell. I am retiring to my room for the evening."

"Yes sir."

The team was served dinner and left alone for the evening. Aqualad had finally woken up once he was given a ration of water, they new to keep it limited because of his powers to manipulate water, but the also wanted him well enough for their benefactor, as a control collar would not work on him.

The team settled in for the evening, with Aqualad resting in a corner conserving strength, Wally and Dick cuddling with each other, everyone new they were a couple but to see them so openly hold each other was comforting. What surprised everyone was when Conner and Tim laid down together to rest, with Tim resting his head on Conner's chest, there was no way Tim was letting Conner go with the kryptonite leaking in, so know everyone new about their relationship but he didn't care anymore, his boyfriend was hurting.

What Tim didn't realize was that they hadn't taken his staff which means what was contained in it would help them escape. Although he would realize it just in the nick of time.


	3. The Hunt & Escape

Batman returned to the Watch Tower and immediately summoned the team back as he had new important evidence to share with them.

"What's up Bruce, I'd barely gotten started back home trying to dig up information before I got your call."

"Same here."

"Well we know the video surveillance system was destroyed along with the secondary and tertiary systems I had installed in the mountain for security, but it seems Alfred was more worried and had a few more installed that nobody new about."

"What, so we have video of what happened?"

"Yes we do, and I've uploaded it to the Tower computers." Bruce pushed the play button and the League watched as it all unfolded before their eyes."

The were shocked to see the fire power that was brought to bear.

"Ok who's the two civilians walking around."

"Well the one gentleman was a scientist at Star Labs before he was fired trying to steal information on meta humans. The second guy is more disturbing, he is one of my head scientists at Wayne Enterprises. I know neither of them have the money or connections to pull something like this off, and I checked with Lucius at Wayne Enterprises and he did a complete check and none of our resources were used in this. He's not going to confront him until I am there as Bruce Wayne."

"There's only one person I can think of with the gal and resources to be able to pull something like this off without us knowing." Superman let those words hang in the air.

Flash was the first to speak…."Your not suggesting Luthor?"

"Yes I am, I know Bruce has enemies in Gotham and corporate enemies but none that would attack the whole team, maybe Robin and Nightwing but not the rest, they've never been into Gotham on a mission, am I right Bruce?"

"Yes you are Clark."

"Besides, all of them have been to Metropolis and they stopped the light from gaining control over us and the Watch Tower 5 months ago, that was a big blow to Luthor. But I doubt he would keep them in Metropolis, so I'm not sure where to begin looking."

"I say we go straight to the source and confront him!"

"We can't Flash, we have no proof that Luthor did any of this, we need to find proof first before we go barging into his building and accuse him of kidnapping. So I'm suggesting we spread out over the globe and search his facilities covertly. I've uploaded a list of facilities that Lex Corp owns, I received from Lois plus some he suspected of owning. We need to start searching and find our team and bring them home, once we find them and have proof we will confront Luthor."

"I hate to say it but I agree with Clark, Aquaman said, as much as a want to storm right into Lex Corp we can't, we need proof and to do that we need to find the team as quickly as possible, the longer they are missing the harder it will be for us to find them."

"Ok we'll split up into teams, a flier, a ground person, will be on each team. I'll lead Team 1, Superman Team 2, J'onn Team 3, Aquaman Team 4, and Black Canary Team 5. We'll split the globe into 5 sections and begin searching. The minute you find anything use the emergency channel to contact everyone at once."

The League disperses into their teams and heads for their specific locations on earth to begin searching facilities owned by Lex Corp.

***WITH THE TEAM***

Robin awoke with a start realizing something, he moved his hand down to his hip and felt his staff, it had been camouflaged and they didn't see it, so he still had it. He couldn't believe his luck, why didn't he think of this last night.

"So how long have you and Supey been an item?" Wally asked.

"A couple months now, we were sparing and after we were talking and something happened and we kissed and realized it was something serious, and from there it kinda snowballed." Robin said blushing.

"Hey its cool, Nightwing told me last night he was happy for you that you found somebody, and he thinks you'd be good for Superboy as well, he needs that calmness in his life after all he's been through."

"Thanks, KF."

"No prob, Rob."

"ughhhhh…did they turn up the kryptonite or something…my head is killing me."

"Probably because you've been laying on a solid floor all night, but I had a nice comfortable chest to rest my head on."

Superboy smirked, and reached up and kissed Robin not caring who saw now that the team new."

Wally turned and smacked Nightwing on the leg…"Hey why don't you do that when you wake up with me?"

"Awe you jealous, loverboy?" Nightwing laughed and pulled him into his own deep kiss.

***CONTROL ROOM***

What the team didn't know was that they were being watched by the head scientist and he was actually surprised at what he saw, Nightwing and Kid Flash were in a relationship as was Robin and Superboy, interesting he tought, maybe something to exploit.

"Sir, Mr. Luthor has arrived."

"Good, prepare the viewing room for him so he can see his prizes."

"Yes sir."

A few minutes later they were in the viewing room. "Good morning Mr. Luthor, as you can see they are all alive and well, but we have seen an interesting development this morning. It seems that Nightwing and Kid Flash are in a relationship and Superboy and Robin are in one as well."

"Interesting…Interesting indeed."

"Active the intercom system."

"Yes sir."

"Good morning my guests." Conner new exactly who's voice that was.

"Guests don't you mean prisoners Luthor!" Everyone stared at Conner…

"Luthor!" Nightwing, KF and Robin said at once.

"Yup, I'd know that voice anywhere even being subdued by kryptonite."

"Nothing gets past you does it Superboy, my one true disappointment coming out of CADMUS."

"What do you want with us anyway!" Nightwing Demanded.

"Why to clone you of course, why else would I kidnap the covert team of the Justice League, we almost had control of the League 6 months ago but didn't foresee your actions, so we are trying it a different way.

"Really, your going to try and clone and clone and a Martian, I'm not sure how that's going to work Lexie!" Conner spat back.

"Now now, we have all the CADMUS files I don't think it will be that difficult. We have already begun the process on Artemis here, we took her DNA yesterday and have begun the process to grow and program a clone already and it should be ready in a few days."

Everyone stared in disbelief…"You SOB, why do you want to hurt or destroy the League so much, what have they ever done to you!"

"What have they ever done to me? They've kept me from attaining my goal of ruling this world and I've had to align myself with partners which I don't usually do. I am sick and tired of the League getting in my way especially Superman, I tried taking him out with Superboy and that failed then Match and that failed as well. Now I will take control of the covert ops team and then the league and nothing will be able to stop us from achieving our goals."

All of a sudden a scientist rushed in out of breath…

"Mr. Luthor we have a problem with the clone, it was at 75 percent complete for growth and then it self destructed!"

"What…how?"

"BWAH! Wally it worked!"

"Yeah I don't believe it, Impulse idea actually worked how about that, good thing we let him try it."

"What worked what are you idiots going on about down there."

"The clone you said it self destructed right?"

"Yes."

"Well one of our other team members Impulse who came from the future had an idea and he's good with sciences very good, probably better than your stinking scientists up there. There was a command key encoded into our genetic material and the lowest possible level that if anyone tried to create a clone of anyone of the team that clone would self destruct once it reach 75 percent viability so no clones for you. And if your thinking about mental reprograming you loose again, because we been conditioned and a key command has been imbedded to prevent that from happening as well. We've thought of everything Luthor, all you've done now is anger the League and you know they'll be coming for you, as I told you scientist last night, Superboy and I had training sessions yesterday with Batman and Superman at the mountain and I'm sure they've already set things in motion to find us." Robin finished explaining.

"DAMIT….DAMIT….DAMI…NO…NO…NO…this is not supposed to happen, you idiots, you morons, you said you thought of everything, I should have you shot for your incompetence!"

"Sir, how could we have known about the coding, we are not privy to League information!"

"Uh…the League doesn't even know about this, we didn't know if it would work but it looks like it did so we'll be offering it to the rest of the League when we escape."

Luthor looked at Robin in disgust. "Escape…how…you don't have any of your weapons, your all contained, your telepath as a collar, your Atlantian is being kept at minimal levels, and Superboy is being kept at bay by kryptonite."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…but your guards didn't do a good enough job searching me." And with that Robin produced his staff expanding it to its full length.

"Camouflage helps!" Luthor screamed in outrage, how are you going to use that to get out, those cells are unbreakable, the only person capable of breaking them is Superboy and he's not doing any damage soon."

"That's what you think Lexie!"

Robin walked over to Superboy who was now standing as far from the kryptonite as possible to relieve the pain. Robin popped open on end and produced a small blue box and handed it to Superboy.

"Crush it Superboy…trust me."

Superboy nodded and crushed the blue box in his hand, and starting with his hand he was enveloped in a dark navy blue material crawling its way up his arm across his chest down his other arm and hand and down his abdomen and legs cover his feet up to his neck, and extending a clear breathing apparatus over his face.

"What the hell is this?"

"How do you feel, any affects from the green kryptonite?"

"Now that you mention it…No, its gone, I feel fine, as a matter of fact I feel amazing!"

"That's Blue Kryptonite, Batman, Nightwing and I have been working on something like this for almost 9 months to help Superman, I convinced him to let me have one for you just in case. Blue Kryptonite negates the effects of Green Kryptonite, and enhances your abilities."

Luthor stared in horror, no this isn't possible, how could they have missed this, this can't be happening. Luthor pressed the button to drop the kryptonite into the room but it had no effect, as Superboy was completely encased in the Blue Kryptonite material and completely protected.

"I think its time to get out of here don't you Superboy."

"Yes…Yes I do." With that Superboy raises his arms and smashes down on the floor shattering the walls of all 3 cells freeing the teammates, he walked over to M'gann and crushed the collar removing it from her so she could be free. Meanwhile Robin ran to the water and grabbed as much as he could and ran back to Aqualad to revive him.

"Ok so your free, you still can't get out, even his strength won't bust through these walls!"

"He doesn't need strength, remember when I said they enhance his abilities, well they also unlock the abilities he didn't have such as heat and x-ray vision." Robin smiled over at Superboy whose eyes went wide and then smiled.

Superboy concentrated and his x-ray vision activated and he scanned the walls to see which way was the closest to escape the facility, it was then that he saw Superman flying by, they must be up a few levels. He switched off his x-ray vision and concentrated on his heat vision and his eyes flared red burrowing into the exterior wall exploding it outward attracting the attention of the crowds on the street below and Superman and his team.

All Luthor could do was stand there and watch as it all went south. The kryptonite had been covered in the ceiling ruble which consisted of led, so when Superman landed to see the team standing there, he was surprised to see Superboy's eyes returning to normal after using heat vision which he'd never had before.

"Superboy…how?"

"I'll explain later, we need to leave, Luthor is up there in the viewing room, he wanted to clone all of use to try and retake the League and Tower like they failed to do earlier."

Superman used his x-ray vision on the viewing room but Luthor had already escaped somewhere.

"What is this suit on you Superboy?"

"I'll explain later Superman, right now you and Superboy need to fly us out of here with M'gann as the suit will let him fly."

Superman was stunned…he had so many questions…but they would all be answered in due time.

Superboy grabbed Aqualad, Robin and Artemis, while Superman grabbed M'gann, Nightwing and Kid Flash and flew out the hole to the nearest zeta-tube transport. When they were in the air Robin noticed where they were. They were in Phoenix AZ, probably the last place the League would think to look for the team, nothing every happened in Phoenix.

Superman contacted the League on the emergency channel and informed them of the situation and said they would be at the Tower within minutes.


	4. Briefing & Revelations

**THIS ONE IS PROBABLY SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GET THROUGH THE BRIEFING WITH THE LEAGUE**

**ALSO PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS FAN FICTION SO AS IT GOES WITH FAN FICTION AND THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY I AM ALLOWED SOME LIBERTIES WITH THE CHARACTERS WITHIN AND HOW I SEE THEM DEVELOPING OR DEVELOPED**

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

The team along with Superman's team had arrived back at the Tower before any other League members did. Superboy carried Aqualad to the infirmary and hooked him up to the appropriate equipment for his needs, and left him in the capable care the infirmary staff. He returned to the main conference room. All the other members of the team had changed into spare uniforms that were kept in the Tower for emergency purposes and Robin had brought Superboy is "uniform" that he normally wore.

"You may wan to put these on Kon, as the outfit you are wearing will probably wear off soon, its only temporary due to the fact we didn't know if it would work, and we don't want it wearing off and you standing here nude, as your pants and undergarments were probably destroyed when it covered you."

Superboy blushed at the thought…"Thanks Rob." Superboy grabbed the clothes and walked to the nearest unoccupied room and changed and returned a few minutes later just as the other league members were returning and rushing to meet their mentee.

"Where's Kaldur?" Aquaman demanded.

"He's in the infirmary, recovering from dehydration due to the fact that they kept him away from a water source and only gave him a limited amount of water."

"Thank-you Superboy." Aquaman headed off to the infirmary.

"Ok so what happened?" Leave it to Batman to get straight to the point, he was greatful to have Dick and Tim back but he wanted answers.

"It was Luthor, I'm sure you've investigated what happened at the mountain, somehow the group found the ventilation at the top of the mountain and leaked chloroform gass into the mountain, not enough to knock us out because they didn't realize the size of the space inside but it was enough to through us off our game, the entered through the hanger, and used and EMP on the Bio Ship and Sphere, I didn't even know and EMP would work on the Bio Ship but it did. Next they hit Superboy hard and knocked him out of the game with a good size chuck of kryptonite. After that they used shock and flash grenandes to stun M'gann and Kaldur and blind Nightwing and Myself. They must have know about our masks somehow because the grenades were powerful enough to override our protections there, though they couldn't remove them because of the biometrics and security measures we have programed in them. Next thing we know we are waking up in some type of facility with in clear cells, I was with Superboy, M'gann and Artemis were together, and Nightwing, KF, and Aqualad were in another cell. They had placed a control collar on M'gann to keep her block and had flooded a small amount of kryptonite gas into the chamber with Superboy to keep him subdued, but they didn't search me well enough and I still had my camouflage staff on me and what it contained inside. So we waited until the morning because I wanted to find out who had the gal to do something like this and when Luthor revealed himself and that he wanted to clone us all to try and take over the League again I new it was time to act, but we had to wait."

"Why did you have to wait?" Flash asked.

"Luthor had stated that he already pulled DNA material from Artemis to clone her to see if it could be done easily, but what he didn't suspect is that Nightwing and I had thought this might happen to any member of the team and had been trying to figure out a way to prevent it, luckily for us Impulse showed up and brought knowledge from the future and we were able to enter a simple DNA command at the sub-atomic level stating that if any team member was cloned the clone itself would self destruct at 75 percent completion, which happened to the clone of Artemis."

"Ok…interesting indeed, but how did you get out, Superman said the explosion came from inside the building he was flying by and that it was Superboy with heat vision which we know he doesn't have." Batman asked.

"Well Bats, that was thanks to us, and I mean you, Nightwing and me. You remember what we'd been working on for Superman for a while now to help counteract green kryptonite and you let me have a prototype just incase. Well it worked. Superboy if you've still got it on, can you take off your shirt to show him."

Superboy took off his signature black t-shirt with the red "S".

Batman stared at the dark navy blue fabric covering Superboy in disbelief.

"It worked, it actually worked?"

"Yup, worked like a charm and I had figured out something else, it game him full access to all of his kryptonian powers, flying, heat and x-ray vision etc. Although as this is a prototype it will dissolve shortly that's why he's got regular clothes on so he wouldn't be standing here nude infront of everyone one."

Robin blushed, thinking to himself although I wouldn't mind see him like that.

Batman didn't miss the blush on Robin's face and neither did Superman. They all new about KF and Nightwing, but was there something going on between Superboy and Robin.

"Superman I know you have questions, and I'll answer them all in regards to the blue kryptonite device I promise but the team needs rest and the mountain is in no condition to house them at the moment. The tower can handle M'gann, and Superboy, KF can head home with Flash, Aqualad will remain in the infirmary and Nightwing and Robin can return to the manor."

"NO!" KF, Nightwing and Robin all said at once.

Everyone stared at them with questioning eyes. Both KF and Nightwing were in an embrace.

"I'm not leaving Nighting tonight!"

"I'm not leaving KF tonight, not after the last 2 days!"

"And I'm not leaving Superboy!" Robin ran over and wrapped his arms around Superboy in a surprise shock to the League members.

"I guess you all were going to find out soon enough but Superboy and I are together. We've been together for about 2 months, and we've been staying in the same room just like Nightwing and KF. Don't worry Bats, nothing has happened yet besides some kissing, its mainly because with my nightmares and Superboys dreams its really the only way we can get any sleep right now, I guess you could say being able to sleep in each other arms somehow comforts us and lets us relax and sleep peacefully at night."

Flash, Superman, J'onn, Wonder Woman, and the others were just smiling trying to contain their amusement at the situation, no one ever really stood up to Batman like that.

Batman looked from Nightwing to Robin and back and forth a few times, he had the ability to see their eyes behind their masks and could tell the determination on both their faces. He knew by those looks he was not going to win this fight at all, he'd tried many times before and lost when they both teamed up on him.

"Very well, I can see when I am outnumbered. But you will need to come by tomorrow to see Alfred as he has been worried sick about you two."

"Will do Bats!" both boys said in unison.

"Ok if that's everything I suggest we let the team get something to eat and get some rest hopefully the we can have the mountain secured sometime tomorrow."

With that the League and team broke up into smaller groups, with Flash, Superman and Batman hovering over Nightwing, Robin, Superboy and Kid Flash like over protective parents. After a time they finally let the 4 head to the kitchen to get some food and head to bed, knowing where each would be.

Nightwing and KF hugged Robin and Superboy and headed to their room next door. Superboy entered his and Robin's room first and collapsed onto the bed there. Robin locked their door and walked over and crawled up onto Superboy and leaned over and kissed him gently but passionately. Superboy wrapped his strong arms around his boyfriend in a protective embrace neither wanting more than just to kiss and hold each other. Both boys stripped out of their clothing and Robin removed his mask, and noticed the blue uniform dissolving before his eyes. A deep red blush appeared on Tim's cheeks as he saw Kon standing there infront of him completely naked.

"Ok, I'd dreamed about this, even thought about this at the meeting, but we're to tired for anything more than kisses, I can see it in your eyes and feel it in me, and yes I really do like what I see and am looking forward to exploring that treasure more at a future date, but for now, put on some underwear and lets go to bed, I just want to hold you tonight."

Superboy couldn't agree more, he liked the tease of seeing Robin in just his underwear and always wondered what lay beneath but could wait, he was to tired especially after being exposed to kryptonite for so long, and with the blue kryptonite uniform gone, he was feeling weak again, probably some latent after effects from the green kryptonite that were kept at bay by the blue kryptonite. He grabbed an extra pair of briefs slid them on and grabbed Tim in a tight embrace and pulled him to the bed where they fell into it kissing, and Tim pulling the covers up over them both and Tim nestling in Kon's strong firm chest, and Kon wrapping his arms around Tim in a protective embrace.

"I love you Tim."

I love you too Kon."

Soon both boys were sound asleep in each others arms in the safe confines of the Watch Tower.


	5. Betrayal Revealed

The next month was a busy one, the first week after the team returned the mountain was repaired and reinforced to withstand what had happened along with extra security measures installed that they only new about. Red Tornado had been found wandering a junk yard confused and reprogramed by remote somehow, and no memory of how he got there, he was currently in the watchtower being repaired from his last backup. The second week was a bit more interesting.

**_*****FLASHBACK*****_**

**_Wayne Tower; Bruce Wayne's Office_**

**_"Ready Lucius?"_**

**_"Yes, Mr. Wayne, whenever you are."_**

**_Bruce presses the intercom button on his desk. "Janet, please send in Mr. Jackson."_**

**_"Yes Mr. Wayne."_**

**_A moment later Mr. Jackson head scientist at Wayne Enterprises entered the office unsure of why he was summoned, he was sure no one new of his involvement in regards to the sidekicks incident or that he was a mole in Wayne Enterprises for Lex Luthor._**

**_"You wish to see me Mr. Wayne?"_**

**_"Yes, Dale I did, you've worked here at Wayne Enterprises for what now 10 years, and were made head scientist 2 years ago correct?"_**

**_"Yes sir."_**

**_"Then why was I given this video of you breaking into the headquarters of the Justice League covert team and kidnapping them? Children! Dale for god sakes they are children, yes they are future heroes but still children?"_**

**_He didn't know what to think, how did they get a video of this, they were sure they had destroyed all the recording devices but they must have missed some. _**

**_"Well Dale? Are you going to answer me?"_**

**_"ummm….ummmm….ummmmm…"_**

**_"No need to respond the video is proof enough, you betrayed the principals of this company and what it stands for, your cohort is also being detained as well in Metropolis. You can come clean and maybe the justice system will be lenient on you if you give up who financed this deed."_**

**_His mind was racing he couldn't give up Lex after what he'd done for him all those years ago. He shook his head no, still unable to speak._**

**_"Is that it, nothing to say, going to defend your benefactor till the end?"_**

**_Bruce hit the intercom button again, "Janet please send in security."_**

**_4 burly security guards entered the room. "Escort Mr. Jackson to the lobby, revoke his access to the building and all of Wayne Enterprise computer systems, confiscate everything in his office, and turn him over to the waiting police. I've informed Commissioner Gordon of the situation and provided a copy of the tape to him for evidence."_**

**_"Yes sir." With that they led him away._**

**_After the door had closed Bruce pushed another button on his desk activating the sound dampeners and buffers to ensure a private conversation._**

**_"Was the commissioner informed that Batman would be making a visit to his prisoner tonight?"_**

**_"Yes, Mr. Wayne, and I gave him my word that you would not harm him?"_**

**_"Don't worry Lucius I'm just going to scare him a bit that's all, nobody messes with my family and gets away with it, If Lex Luthor was behind this then he picked the wrong family to go after."_**

**_"I have no doubt about that sir."_**

**_With that distasteful business completed they continued the rest of the day's business and finding an appropriate replacement for their recently fired head scientist._**

**_*****END FLASHBACK*****_**

They were still hunting the other scientist from Star Labs, he seems to have gone underground and vanished, perhaps being protected by their benefactor which was supposedly Lex Luthor. Superman had an idea and put it into motion that week. He found Lois Lane and asked her to look into the attack on the Young Justice Mountain and kidnapping of the "sidekicks", he even provided her a copy of the video, perfectly altered to keep their identities hidden and safe from prying eyes.

Lois was more than happy to help Superman with this, he even gave her a tip that Lex Luthor may have been involved and if anything lead back to Luthor she would find it, she was of course the best reporter in Metropolis if not the country.

In week 4 something happened that shocked the whole league and team to the core. What they found was a betrayal beyond belief. How could one of their own do something like this to the team just for their own personal gain? It was disturbing to say the least.

Red Tornado had been repaired and after he was restored he was able to access a hidden part of his memory that he was able to create just prior to the attack and save some crucial data, once he uploaded it to the watch tower main frame and had shown it to the league they were shocked and horrified, everyone turned to see J'onn with his hands in his head in disgrace. The individual on the screen was none other than M'gann and she was talking to Lex Luthor on the communications channel setting up the attack. She gave him specific details as to where to attack and how to disable sphere and the Bio Ship and the best way to hit the team. Once they had concluded their planning she proceeded to erase the communications log and anything related to it, but what she wasn't aware of was a alert command that went out to Red Tornado for any unauthorized communications going out or coming into the mountain, she had no idea that it had been recorded on a backup device by Red Tornado and stored in secure memory.

The League now had proof that Lex Luthor was involved but they also found out that they were betrayed by one of their own and it seemed she did it to eliminate any competition to her one desire….Superboy.

*****PRESENT DAY*****

J'onn had returned from Mars after informing them of the situation about M'gann and that she would be returning home after they confronted her and removed her from the team.

"This is not something I expected I would ever have to do, but it must be done."

Batman activated the communications system. "Aqualad, Nightwing, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis, and Miss Martian, please report to the Watch Tower at once we have something important to discuss."

He received acknowledgements from all 7 of them and signed off.


	6. Twists & Turns

The team stared at the screen and watched but couldn't believe what they were seeing, M'gann talking to Lex Luthor planning the attack on the mountain. All eyes turned to M'gann, she could tell they were angry but so was she.

"Hold UP! Just a minute, that wasn't me I would never betray the team, how would I even know to contact Lex Luthor, you can have my uncle scan me if you wish, and you can link to see for yourself, I have no memory of calling that monster."

M'gann was standing now pointing at the screen showing her image frozen with Luthor's. She looked from her uncle to each of her team members, the most accusing stare was coming from Conner though, she new they'd never be together again after what she did or tried to do over a year ago, and she'd come to terms with that, she would never have betrayed the team in this fashion.

"Wait a minute!" Robin spoke. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"The time code on that video is that correct Batman?"

Batman walked over and double checked to ensure that nothing was tampered with.

"Yes, nothing tampered with and I double checked with the backup systems and it is accurate. Why?"

"Then it couldn't have been M'gann, look at the date Batman, all of us were on a mission together in South America so it couldn't have been her, you sent us there remember!"

Batman looked at the date and pulled up the mission files to confirm and for sure the team was in South America.

"Ok, that clears that up but I do need to ask, M'gann were you alone at anytime during the mission on that day?"

"No, we broke up into teams and I know Robin and Superboy were together Kaldur, Nightwing and Kid Flash were together, and Artemis and I were teamed up."

"That's right I was with M'gann the whole time, you can have J'onn scan me to confirm if you wish."

"Not necessary, I have already confirmed, I did not invade your privacy I just focused on that date and mission memories and have verified that M'gann was not at the mountain that day she was with the team." J'onn said.

The relief in M'gann's and J'onn's eyes ere palpable, and everyone became more relaxed and the tension evaporated from the room.

"Ok this raises a serious question, we seem to have had a security breach before the break in and they were able to get past the zeta-tube system, we need to go through the system logs and determine what happened and fast."

With that the meeting adjourned and the team headed back to the mountain to continue putting things back together. M'gann got hugs and support from each of the team members including Conner he even told her that even though they were no longer together he wouldn't wish this on anybody.

The team transported back to the mountain and M'gann went to find La'gaan to let him know what happened. Nightwing and Tim immediately began going over the Zeta-tube security logs for the time period of the transmission, while Conner and Wally went to investigate the other entrances to the base to see if they had been breached during that time. The four members agreed to meet back in the conference room in a few hours after their preliminary investigations were completed.

*****3 HOURS LATER*****

Dick, Tim, Wally and Conner all met in the conference room and secured the doors and recording systems just to be safe.

"So did you find anything?" Dick directed his question to Wally and Conner.

"Nope." Both said in unison. Besides the hole that was blasted in the hanger wall the doors were not tampered with." Conner stated flatly.

"Same with the mountain side entrance, nothing out of the ordinary." Wally said.

"Well we did find something, there was a zeta transmission to the mountain 30 minutes after we departed for the mission, and it shows that it was M'gann but we know that was a lie, but we do know one thing, every time you go through the zeta system it scans your DNA and matches it with what's on file, unfortunately for Martians there DNA is so closely linked that without further study or coding we had to use other parameters for J'onn and M'gann so we know that it was a Martian that came in that day from a Zeta-tube."

"So we have an unknown Martian or Martians out there working with Luthor for some unknown reason."

"Yup, and I can imagine the League especially J'onn won't be happy with this information."

Dick hit the communications terminal on the table and the screen lite up with the Watch Tower command room showing Batman, J'onn, Flash and Superman.

"What did you find Nightwing?" Batman asked

"Well there was a zeta-tube breach and I've double checked along with Tim and we've verified that it was M'gann but it was a Martian, the DNA confirms it."

Everyone looked at J'onn.

"I don't know what to say, I know we've had problems on Mars but why would they want to attack the team, they've done nothing on Mars to attract attention."

"Well we know Luthor set this up so they must be working with him for some favor or something and we need to find out, I'd suggest that J'onn and M'gann head to mars to find out why, I'm not say we don't trust M'gann its just that with her off world and they try it again we know it won't be her because we are still on inactive status after the kidnapping." Tim suggested.

"Agreed, I think it would be best to have M'gann off world to play it safe and keep her out of harms way, I know La'gaan won't like it but I think its best."

Everyone shook their heads. "I'll prepare to leave with M'gann in the morning. If you could inform her Nightwing."

"Will do J'onn, I'll make sure she's ready for you when you arrive."

The communications channel cut off and the four dispersed, Dick heading to talk to M'gann, Wally heading off to find some food and Tim and Conner heading to their room to relax and just decompress.

*****AT LEX CORP.*****

"DAMIT! DAMIT! DAMIT! How could this have gone so wrong, we've planned this for months, now my mole inside Wayne enterprises is in jail and the one from star labs is on the run and in hiding."

He had men looking all over for him hoping to get to him before the League did.

His private communications channel beeped.

"Lex, what happened I though this plan was to go off without a hitch?"

"Well from what I've been able to find out we were led astray about the schedule, Superman and Batman found out about the attack shortly after it happened and our plan to frame the female Martian of the team has failed as all 7 of them were on a mission in South America at the time and there is proof, so they know that there was an imposter in the mountain, but they don't know who it was to my knowledge or from where they came from."

"Will we be able to get our hands on the targets again?"

"Doubtful, they've upgraded the security to the mountain and its now shielded, and zeta-transport to the mountain is restricted to and from locations that are not within my purview, and we wouldn't be able to clone them anyway."

"WHAT! Why not?"

"We tried cloning the female archer and once the clone had reached 75 percent growth it self destructed. We checked the DNA and found a hard coded gene alteration that would restrict cloning from them and would automatically initiate a self-destruct command in the clones DNA, I've had my scientists try to remove the coding but so far to no avail, ever time they've tried the DNA has destroyed itself."

"Not good, we have plans that counted on cloning that team and having them work for us, now we are back to square one!"

"Well we also have the problem that the team knows it was me who setup the kidnapping, even though I was behind a viewing glass Superboy knows my voice, and he deduced my identity within seconds. So I'm sure the League knows as well and something or someone will be coming for me soon."

"DAMIT! Lex how could you be so careless!"

"HEY, How was I supposed to know that cloning them wouldn't work! I had no idea that one of their members was from the future and came back to help defeat the Reach and the Light and was fluent in the sciences 40 years our advance!"

"SHIT! I hadn't expected that, do we know who this person is from the future?"

"Nope, I have no idea, they've added so many new members that it could be any of them over the past 2 years."

"We need to get the board together to determine our next move."

"Agreed, sooner rather than later because if they come for me and they have proof, I won't be able to stop them from tearing Lex Corp to the ground."

"Ok, I'll see what I can setup as quickly as possible, I'll contact tomorrow or sooner if I get it setup."

Communications channel turned off and Lex leaned back in his chair closing his eyes hoping beyond hope that the board could come up with something because he new that with what happened over the last week his days were numbered.


	7. The Board & Hunt

**This is a short chapter just to set the stage for the next part of the story which I will be breaking up into their different areas of patrol, so I've got at least 4 chapters if not 8 more coming along.**

To say the board was not happy with Luthor's plan that went awry is an understatement. They new that if they lost Luthor, a lot of their funding and technological advancements would fall into the hands of the authorities and the Justice League. Right now though they decided to play the wait and see game because all they had at the moment was a bunch of kids words against Lex Luthor along with a disgraced scientist from Wayne Enterprises, so it is recoverable if played right.

The biggest shock to the board was the inability to be able to clone any of the team members and probably soon the inability to clone any member of the Justice League itself with the revelation of the coding done at the genetic level, that was a definite set-back for them. The one thing the board didn't realize was that the League was aware of the cooperation with a number of unknown Martians to pull this stunt off.

Lex was ordered to keep a low profile and run his day-to-day business operations on the front side of the company and the board would handle the back-side operations for the time being. Lex wasn't happy but what could he say they were distancing themselves from him incase things went south.

***MOUNT JUSTICE***

Tim and Conner were sitting in his room together cuddling and just enjoying some quiet time together.

"Team! Report to the briefing room for a meeting." Batman's voice intoned over the intercom system.

"Ughhh! Just when I was getting comfortable." Tim stated flatly.

"Come on Boy Wonder, don't want to keep the bat waiting."

Both boys walked down the hall hand in hand to the conference room to see what was up.

Ten minutes later the whole team had gathered in the main conference room watching and waiting for the screen to light up. They were all surprised to see Batman, Superman, Flash, and J'onn walk into the room. It was rare for them to be given a mission in person usually it was over the communications system.

"Well team as you all know, not to long ago some of our members were kidnapped in the hopes of cloning them and replacing them here but that attempt failed thanks to Impulse here, but now we have another mission in related to that kidnapping."

"As you all know we have an unknown number of Martians running around and working with Lex Luthor and whom ever else he is in league with. I have just returned from Mars and informed the council there of the situation here and they have offered any help they can. With that they have given us the ability to track any Martians here on earth, so for the time being M'gann and myself will remain at the Watchtower to eliminate ourselves from this serious situation."

"So we need to find these Martians as quickly as possible to determine why they are working with Luthor. In that regard we are breaking up into teams. Superman, Flash and myself will be handling overseas locations that deal with Luthor holdings. Superboy and Robin will handle Gotham and Metropolis. Nightwing and Kid Flash will handle Bludhaven and Central City. Artemis and Aqualad will handle Atlantis and Star City. I've assigned other locations to different League and Team members, but these locations we are taking are the primary search zones and we expect to find them in one of these areas."

"Everyone will depart for the respective locations tomorrow at 0900. This will give you all time to prepare and devise your plan of actions for each of your areas. We will rendezvous back here in one week to discuss what we have discovered, unless we find them sooner. Dismissed."


End file.
